


bad music

by sana_s



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, mentions of mustard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sana_s/pseuds/sana_s
Summary: momo's the only one that can tolerate sana's music
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	bad music

Momo wasn’t sure why her lips were against anyone else’s, especially not while Sana watched, but she had her eyes closed nonetheless and had her head tilted until the seconds ran out. 

It wasn’t a bad kiss, the girl had soft lips and she didn’t try to deepen it. But all she could think about was the fact that Sana was there, in the circle of their friends, watching. It made her uneasy and eager for it to end, even if she didn’t understand why she didn’t like it – maybe it was because Sana had kissed plenty of people so far and each time she did, it hurt a little. Maybe she was afraid it would hurt Sana just as much. 

“Okay, time’s up.” 

Momo’s eyes opened quickly as the lips moved away from hers and both girls pulled back. She looked in Sana’s direction and found the brunette smiling at her over a blue cup that was tilted to her mouth. 

“Spin again.” 

So, Momo did. 

Sana looked at the bottle in the center and then back to her. The look she gave her was different, the smile was gone from her face and all the playfulness had left her eyes. Momo looked down at the empty soda bottle and felt her own smile disappear as well. 

“Let’s go, ladies.” A suggestive voice broke through and cut the small bit of tension that formed between them. 

Sana frowned. 

“Shut up, Nayeon.” She looked back to Momo and before the latter could say anything, Sana reached for the punishment that was off to the side; it was a nasty blend of things they found in Momo’s fridge, starting with but not limited to, mustard, leftover takeout...Chaeyoung had gagged while it was all being blended together. 

It hurt more than it should have – Sana had kissed everyone else with no problems at all. But Momo always knew Sana could never see her that way, even for a game. 

“There’s no way you rather drink that than kiss Momo.” Jeongyeon laughed and moved the tall cup out of reach – but she was a second too late and Sana’s fingers were already around the plastic and dragging it to her side of the circle. “Really?” The blonde shook her head. 

“That’s disgusting.” Mina was next to Momo, gave her a subtle pat on her leg that meant more than she could say while everyone else was around. 

“You should just kiss Momo.” Jihyo was on the other side of her. “I’ll kiss Momo for you actually, just so I don’t have to see this happen.” 

“You should chug it.” Nayeon moved the cup even closer to Sana. “I’ll hold your nose for you.” 

Sana smiled a little as she met Momo’s eyes. Sent her a wink – and then Momo understood that Sana was doing what she thought Momo wanted. Momo was too scared to tell her she was wrong. 

“You better squeeze tight, Nayeon.” She warned the older girl sternly as she raised the cup to her lips. Nayeon smiled and placed two fingers over her nose, Momo watched it turn red and saw Sana flinch from the smell of the drink that had already snuck past. Sana’s eyes locked onto hers as she tilted her head back and with each bob of her throat, Momo felt guilt settle inside of her. 

The guilt got stronger as Sana ran off to the bathroom fifteen minutes after, when the game died down and everyone had agreed on a movie. 

Momo followed after her to the upstairs bathroom, she slowed her pace as she reached the door and heard Sana emptying her stomach. She bit down on her lip as she turned the knob and stepped inside of the bright room. Her fingers raked through Sana’s hair, she swept it back and held it for her. 

The girl’s fingers turned red from the grip she had around the side of the toilet and when she pulled away, breathing heavily, her eyes were watery and her face was red, too. 

She flushed the toilet, got up with the help of Momo and made her way to the sink to splash water on her face. 

Momo’s guilt kept growing. 

Sana’s eyes met hers in the mirror as she reached into the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a new toothbrush. 

“What’s that look for?” She squeezed toothpaste on and then ran the water over it. Momo watched her while she worked hard to get the taste of the ‘punishment’ out of her mouth. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

Sana rolled her eyes as she rinsed her mouth out. 

“You say that now.” She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, eyes still glossy and hands still a little shaky. “It’s fine, you’re welcome.” 

Momo knew she was expected to laugh, but she didn’t feel like. Sana’s smile faded in the mirror and she turned around to face her, hands against the sink as she leaned on it. 

“What’s wrong, Momo?” 

She shook her head – still too afraid to ever be honest about how she felt. 

“Nothing. I just don’t like when you have to take the fall for me.” 

Sana smiled a little and shrugged. 

“I’d always fall for you, Momo.” 

That’s how she remembered Sana saying it at least, she wasn’t sure. Maybe she had willingly filtered everything else out. 

They ended up separated from the rest of the girls – they always did. 

Everyone had gone to sleep, but they had snuck away from the living room (designated spot for the slumber party) and up to Momo’s room. The door was closed, Momo’s light kept changing colors and Sana was playing music from her phone. 

Momo hated it, she thought it was the worst song she had heard in a while. Until the next song on the girl’s playlist started and outdid it – Sana’s smile got bigger as she sang along to the lyrics and Momo couldn’t do anything but smile back. 

She stared up at the ceiling as the blue turned purple, then green turned to red. 

“I wish you didn’t drink it.” She said suddenly. 

Maybe a little too suddenly, since Sana went quiet and stopped singing. Which meant Momo was left hearing the bad singer’s bad music without any distractions. She leaned her head back on the side of her bed and waited. 

“I wish you stopped me.” 

Then the bad music continued and the lyrics slipped from her lips again. Momo liked the song when it was Sana’s voice singing it, she could like the song when it was being dismantled in her head and then prettily reassembled through Sana’s mouth. 

She couldn’t let it go. 

“You didn’t drink for anyone else.” Momo turned to her. “You even kissed Tzuyu.” 

Sana laughed and raised her eyebrows. 

“Yeah? You kissed Dahyun with no problems, despite all your talk of her being like a sister to you.” 

“That’s different.” Momo mumbled, knowing fully that it was no different at all. They were all close, best friends, sisters or whatever it was. “Why didn’t you kiss me?” 

Sana looked away from her phone to give her a look that Momo was used to receiving – Sana's smile was small and her head was tilted while her eyes shined. 

“You know why.” 

Momo thought back to the frown on Sana’s face when the bottle landed on her. She looked away from Sana and down to her hands. 

She heard Sana sigh, before seeing the girl crawl towards her on the carpet of her room. Sana kneeled next to her and waited for her to look up. 

“Did you really want me to? Be honest, because you’ve been confusing me for weeks now.” 

Momo almost laughed. 

“Me? You’re the one that gives me all these mixed signals. One minute you’re all over me, the next you don’t even look my way.” 

Sana was frowning again. 

“Hypocrite. You flirt with me and then you’re kissing Dahyun’s cheek or her neck for no reason.” 

“I was only copying what you did with Tzuyu.” 

“Except Tzuyu’s like a little sister to me and it seems like you actually like Dahyun.” Sana’s voice had risen a little – Momo didn’t mind, anything to drowned out the horrible music coming from her phone. 

“It only seems that way to you. Everyone else can tell who I really like.” Momo didn’t bother to yell back. Sana’s temper was always brief. Her eyes were focused on her and as expected, her frown slowly faded away and her eyes lost the small bit of frustration they held. 

“Who do you like then?” 

Momo looked up at her with a smile. 

“Guess.” 

Sana groaned. 

“Momo.” She moved closer, until her leg was between Momo’s parted ones and her hands were on the bed. Momo’s smile slipped away. “Why didn’t you want me to drink it?” 

Sana was staring down at her with that special twinkle in her eyes and Momo had to focus on her smile so that the sound of the music didn’t grate against her ears. She wanted to turn the song off so badly, but she was the only one of their friends that could sit through it. Sana only showed her favorite music to her. 

“You kissed everyone else.” Momo looked away but Sana’s index finger was under her chin and tilting it back up. 

“Did you want me to kiss you?” 

Bad music, worse lyrics – not that she could really figure out what the man was saying. His voice droned on and on...why did Sana like it so much? 

“Momo.” Sana pushed and it made her nod her head. 

“Yes.” 

Surprise flashed in Sana’s eyes – Momo wondered if they really had been sending each other an equal number of mixed signals. 

“Okay.” 

She sounded less confident than usual. Momo knew she would follow through, no matter what, if she was the one that asked for it. They had both kissed seven other people for the night – but this kiss would probably be the only one that mattered for Momo, even if it was originally prompted by a soda bottle. The other girls weren’t around, it was only her and Sana (and Sana’s bad music that Momo was starting to learn the beat of). 

Sana licked her lips – small pink tongue gliding over them quickly, with Momo’s eyes following the movements. Then she was leaning in slowly. Slow enough that Momo could move to the side at any point or redirect it to her cheek like she did when Jeongyeon tried to kiss her. 

When Sana’s lips hovered over hers, she closed her eyes. A small tinge of jealousy shot through her for everyone else that had ever gotten to kiss Sana before her – but that quickly melted away when Sana’s mouth pushed against hers more firmly, now confident that it was what they both wanted. 

Momo’s hands fought to remain by her sides. She didn’t want to be too grabby and end up scaring Sana away; Sana had told her enough stories about touchy girlfriends that could never take the hint. She wanted to be better than that. But it was hard when the brunette had placed a hand on the side of her face and started to gently persuade her into deepening the kiss. 

In her head, she could hear Jihyo’s voice counting down from fifteen and as Sana’s tongue slipped past her lips, she could hear the song change again. 

Sana pulled back soon after, with a smile on her face. 

“That would’ve been way better than having to drink.” 

“It would’ve been way better without that song playing.” Momo countered. 

Sana leaned away from her and turned the music off completely. 

“Let’s do it again, then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for being here  
> follow on twitter @rawrkyu


End file.
